Gourry's Choice
by Gerao-A
Summary: a Queen from another Kingdom asks Gourry to marry her. What will Lina do if Gourry says yes? LG all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: our new fic. Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 1

_--_

Its been three weeks since the defeat of Phibrizio and Garv, during that time the Slayers have travel to leave Sylphiel back to her uncle and now they are journey back to Seilune to return back Amelia. Of course Amelia made a few stops along the way because she is in no hurry to return back to Seilune and back to the responsibilities that force her to be lock in the kingdom.

The Slayers travelled through many different places along the way and continued with their usual routines, killing up bandits and finding some treasures, the usual stuff that Lina loves to do, they act like they have never been in a fight which almost cost their lives, they are brave not to let their past events torment them but even so that battle let scars which it can not be seen.

_--_

Lina and the others travel down the road in search for a new place to call it a day, they were not interested in sleeping in the outdoors, they prefer the comfort of a warm bed.

Lina hummed happily because she managed to steal a big pill of money from at least four bandits' camps in one day, a perfect record.

Lina then looks back to see her friends, Zel is still wearing his hood and mask and Amelia stands right beside him trying to cheer him up about his looks, as usual Amelia's kind words never reach Zel's stubborn hears. Lina then looks back at Gourry who is right behind Amelia and Zelgadiss, thinking (which is a surprise to anyone who knows Gourry). Ever since their battle against Phibrisio Gourry's been his usual self but after we left Sylphiel back to her uncles he spends most of the times thoughtful with a serious face. Lina did not like it, something is troubling him and he won't tell anyone, Gourry almost starts to sound like Zelgadiss and dealing with a serious Gourry is something that Lina doesn't want. "Hey Gourry! Will you hurry up? We want to get to the next town before night fall!"

Gourry looks up with a confused look and then smiles at Lina. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. I was distracted."

Lina smiled back. That is the Gourry she knows, the peaceful, compassionate Gourry that does not hold a solemn look on his face. Even so Lina wonders what Gourry's been thinking all this time. "_I'll try to see if I can find out what's been troubling him tonight._"

"Miss Lina, look!" Amelia called, pointing to a kingdom she found. "We found a place to stay."

"Yahho!!" Lina hooted, they thoughts about Gourry slowly fade away. "It's about time we find a city! Let's go find an Inn to sleep and eat!!" Lina immediately rushes over to the city with her friends following behind.

Unknown to then that they are behind watched by a certain mysterious priest that is it hiding behind the leaves of a tree.

"So it seems that my little puppets…… I mean friends are off in another adventure and they are not aware of that." Xellos then picks up a box of popcorn. "I won't interfere this time. I will just let them amuse me. After all the time I've been manipulated them the least they can do is offer me some entertainment." Xellos starts to eat his popcorn and teleports some place away.

_--_

In the kingdom the word about the arrival of Lina Inverse starts to spread, it even reached the words of the King of the kingdom.

"So Lina Inverse has arrived? That is interesting." The King said. "And I believe that the Swordsman that it is always with her has come as well?"

"Yes, sire." The soldier responded.

"Good. Maybe it is time for me to speak with them myself."

In that moment a young woman with the same age as Sylphiel and with blond hair enters the throne room. "Brother, what is wrong? The entire city is so agitated, what is wrong?"

"Lina Inverse is in the city."

The young woman gasped. "Oh my…people say that she is a Mazoku Slayer. I heard about the incident of Seilune. Do you think she can help us with our problem?"

"Perhaps. And guess what, sister: Gourry Gabrieve is here as well."

The young woman widens her eyes with a blush on her face. "Gourry is here?" then tears of joy runs down from here eyes. "I'm so happy."

_--_

In the city the Slayers stayed on an inn and they already set to have dinner. All four gathered around the table ready to order dinner, a huge, vast pile of food.

"Alright! Give everything from here to here." Lina ordered ordering her meal in the menu.

"Yeah, and I want this one, this and even this one. Oh and give me this one too, triple portions of it." Gourry ordered.

The waiter's jaw landed on the ground with the huge mountain of food that his customers ordered.

Zel sighed. "What idiots. It is unbelievable." He murmured.

"I sure would like to know how you manage to consume all that food." Amelia said.

"I for once would like to know how is that they don't get fat." Zelgadiss said.

Amelia looks curiously at Lina and Gourry. "You know…that is a good question."

In that moment a battalion of soldiers enters the inn and surround the Slayers, none of them are pointing their spears at them.

Amelia sighs heavily. "Miss Lina, what did you do?"

"Is it so hard to have a simple day with out having Lina attracting trouble to us?" Zelgadiss growled. "Just one day. Only one day. Is that so much to ask?"

"What?" Lina snapped. "Just because we have dozens of soldiers surrounding us it is officially my fault?"

"Yes." Amelia, Gourry and Zelgadiss responded frankly.

"Why you guys……"

"We assure you that we mean you no harm. Our King wishes to speak with you." One of the soldiers informed.

In that moment the Soldiers open up a path to let their King appear with his sister following closely behind him. One of the soldiers picks up two chairs and places them in the table where the Slayers are, after that the two brothers sit in their seats.

"First of all I welcome you to our Kingdom, Lina Inverse." The King saluted. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Ullon. I am the most recent King, I am Pinto Ullon."

"Recent King?" Lina repeated. "So what is it that you want, Pinto? Certainly you didn't come all the way down here with so many body guards just to meet the incredibly beautiful, sorceress genius, Lina Inverse?"

"Very persuasive. Indeed, I came all the way down here only to hire your services. You see recently our city has been attacked by a Mazuko that we thought that it was gone for five years now he's been striking his revenge on the people of this city. So we are asking you Lina Inverse to help us with our problem. We know that this will be a simple task for you Lina Inverse considering that the rumors say that you have been eliminating many powerful monsters recently."

"What can I say, I am a victim of my own success." Lina joked.

"It is cruel and unjust that a soul fiend with such dark hearth unleashes his cruelty upon innocent people!" Amelia said in one of her justice positions. "I Amelia Will Telsa Seilune will show this found creature the true meaning of justice."

Everyone sweat dropped with the sad scene that Amelia is doing.

"Well any way, my services don't come cheap." Lina said. "I expect to receive a big deal of money for this job."

"Yes, so I was informed. I shall pay you three hundred thousand cold coins if you take the job and another three hundred thousand when the job is complete." Pinto said.

"**THREE HUNDREAD THOUSAND COLD COINS?!**" Lina shirked with her eyes shaped in cold coins. "Well with that offer I must really have to say……NO!"

Amelia, Gourry and Zel fell down from their seat when Lina immediately denied her job with a huge payment, this is really not like her at all.

"Lina, you are refusing?" Gourry asked in shock as he got up.

"Yes I am."

"Miss Lina, I must say this is so not like you!" Amelia stated.

"Amelia don't you see behind the cards? It is obvious that there is much more than what this man said. For him to offer such a big deal of money it is obvious that there is much more than just a simple Mazoku. So what is it Pinto?"

Pinto did not respond, he only has a small smirk on his face.

"You don't respond huh? Then I am sorry to say that I can not work with people who are not honest with me. So go find another idiot to do the job."

Zelgadiss looks at Lina with a suspicious look. Normally Lina would take any job even if they turn out to be a fluke, if they did turn out to be a fluke she would fireball who ever sets her up. There is another good reason why Lina would turn away such a big pound of money. "_What is Lina hiding?_"

King Pinto did not lose his temper considering the fact that Lina disrespected him. "I see, it is a pity."

"Are you threatening me?" Lina asked with a smirk.

"Not at all, I respect your decision and I must find some one to aid us in our time in need. And where are my matters I didn't introduce my sister Linda."

"Hello……" Linda spoke nervously but her eyes set on Gourry the entire time her brother was talking to Lina. "It has been a long time since we saw each other, Gourry Gabrieve."

"Huh?" every one looks back at Gourry with a puzzle look.

After a few moments with a confused face Gourry finally asks. "Have we met?" which made everyone fell down to the ground.

The young woman giggled. "It is reasonable, it's been five years since we last saw each other. I have changed a lot since then."

"Five years?" Lina repeated. "So you have been in this city before Gourry?"

"Yes, it was a long time ago." Linda responded. "Gourry was part of a group of mercenaries that my father hired to finish a Mazoku that's been terrorizing our city. Even if Gourry was the youngest of the group he was the one who finish that dreadful Mazoku thanks to his sword of light, and he was the most skillful swordsman I have ever met."

"Oh yeah. I must have come here on my mercenary days." Gourry said, remembering some past events, almost.

"Your memory amazes me Gourry." Lina teased.

"And I admit that ever since that day I have fallen in love with you, Gourry." Linda admitted shyly.

Lina twisted her eyebrow with the last words and Amelia gulped, hoping that Lina doesn't do anything drastic.

Linda gets up from her seat and walks to Gourry. "That is why I made this decision since you left. I've decided that I would marry you someday. So now that you finally return Gourry Gabrieve, I want to ask you this question: Gourry, will you marry me?"

Amelia almost screamed with that question, she then turns to Lina who is all calm considering the fact that some other woman is making the moves on the man she loves.

Lina didn't give much importance because of Gourry's ineffectiveness. "_He'll probably say something stupid like what is marry?´ or something of the kind. Besides he made me a promise that he would protect me forever and if I know him he will not break his promise._"

To her surprise Gourry gets up from his seat and holds Linda's hand. "It is a man who must come up to a woman and ask her those four words. But this is all sudden and I would like to think about it."

"_WHAT?!_" Lina screamed in her mind "_He's considering it? He didn't give her a simple no? Why?!_" Lina felt so revolted that her hand even starts to shake in furry. Gourry is actually thinking about marring this girl he hardly knows. And it is not jealousy that Lina is feeling it is anger, the man to whom she risked her life to save is actually keeping in mind to stay with another woman. Never in her life had Lina felt so abandoned, so used. She still can not believe that Gourry is thinking on leaving her. She is trying very hard not to cry.

Zelgadiss and Amelia were also amazed, so amaze that they could not find the words to describe their surprise.

"Oh certainly, you can stay in the castle for as long as you want." Linda offered.

"Thank you and can I bring my friends along with me?"

"Certainly. No problem at all."

Gourry takes a peek at Lina who has her face turn to the other side, not looking at Gourry. Gourry mentally sighed sadly. "_I knew it, she doesn't care._"

_--_

From a very save distance Xellos continues to watch the slayers from the top of a building, eating popcorns as he did it. "This show promises to be great."

_To be continued……_

Alandra: the first chapter of our new fic is up and with some drama in it.

Sunny: let's see how Gourry and Lina will set their feelings up with the mess that they are in now.

Ramon: more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 2

_--_

The Slayers agreed to stay in the Castle of Ullon all because of Gourry, still with much discomfort from Lina but she did not open her mouth ever since the visit from Pinto and his sister Linda, she is trying to act like she doesn't care but her attitude is telling a different story.

Each one of them received a different room which became good for Lina, she doesn't want to hear any remarks or discussions from Amelia or Zel, she really doesn't want to talk about it because she is too disturbed even if she is acting cool. Its only been three weeks since the defeat of Hellmaster and the end of the torment she felt in that event, and now some shyly, girly, irritating queen is making the moves on the man Lina wanted to save, and to makes things worst Gourry is considering her offer, it is like Lina is enduring the horrible pain she felt before but this time is more painful. She almost feels like her heart will stop.

Amelia, Zelgadiss and Lina waited in front of Gourry's door for the dinner, they still haven't had their dinner yet. Gourry is taking too long because he is trying out a suit that Linda gave him.

Amelia takes a peek at Lina, she can see by her face that she is trying to act like she doesn't care but all of this is disturbing for her, she can see that by the look of Lina's eyes, they are almost watery. Amelia still haven't talk to Lina yet because she is afraid that Lina's reaction might turn out bad and end hurting her some more. Normaly Amelia would motivate Lina or Gourry and play matchmaking with them but she decided to stay on the quiet side for the moment because of all the dreadful actions that Lina endured a few weeks ago, she suffered the enough when Hellmaster kidnapped Gourry and this were current events that possible is still marked in Lina's hearth but this time is different because Gourry is still taking into account Linda's offer, this must be more shattering for Lina then when Gourry was taken from her. So Amelia tries to start a conversation to make Lina forget her situation. "So… Miss Lina, are you still thinking about what Pinto said? Do you plan on fighting that Mazoku that he mentioned?"

"Nope, or course not!" Lina responded very simply.

"But why Lina?" Amelia replied a little revolted. "Didn't you hear what Pinto said? The Mazoku has been attacking this city and hurting the innocents! I know that most of the times you work for money Lina but you even refused to accept the payment that Pinto was willing to give, why did you do that?"

Lina only tsked and looks at Amelia with an irritating look. "Amelia, you really have to stop on just believing in what you hear. You really should start by believing in what you see as well."

Amelia looked confused. "W-what? What do you mean?"

"Amelia." Zel called. "Pinto said that this city was attacked by a Mazoku, right?"

"Hum……right."

"Well look outside the window Amelia." Lina points to the window right behind them. "Look at the city. Does it look like it was attacked by a Mazoku?"

Amelia looks out the window to see a very peaceful town and the people walks around minding their own business, none of them have the looks like if they were attacked by horrible monster, and most importantly the city does not have the look like it was attacked, Amelia should know that because she saw many cities that end up victimized by a Mazoku attacked or maltreated by Lina's Dragon Slave. "Why no…it seems serene."

"Exactly, this means that Pinto lied to us. Remember Amelia, there is always two sides to every story. I remember this one time when I and my old travelling companion when to this village that ask us to rescue some villager that got lost in a ruins but the real truth is that the ruins were occupied by a vampire and the villagers tricked villagers and offer them as sacrifices to save themselves. Or course in the end I end up beating that big mouth vampire and blow up the village with a Dragon Slave. "

"But why did Pinto lie? Why would he go to so much trouble?"

"I don't know but he became very much suspicious when he offered me a big deal of money, one which I can but an entire kingdom with it. It is obvious that it is something but for him to want me here."

"Even so we have fallen to his trap." Zel said. "He used his sister to lure us here because she is in love with G……"

Amelia rushes to Zel and covers his mouth, he was about to say something that would bother Lina for sure.

Lina just remain unmoved, she knows very well what Zel was about to speak but as much as she hates to admit it he is right. Pinto manipulated them all by using his sister and Gourry but now the big question is why is Pinto doing this? What does he want with Lina? What is his purpose?

In that moment Gourry comes out of his room with the cloths that Linda gave him, it is practically the same as the one that Gourry uses but with a different design. "So how do I look guys?"

Lina did not bother to answer him, she just turns her back at him. "Let go get dinner I am starving!"

No one said another word, they did not even bother to answer to Gourry's question, they just stare to the direction that Lina went. Her depression can be felt in the air.

_--_

From outside the castle Xellos continues to spy on Lina and the others while eating his popcorn. He is truly enjoying this. "Now Lina, don't liberate your negative emotions all in once, I'll end up getting fat!" he joked and chuckling coldly as he did.

_--_

The Slayers were dinning in one of the dinning rooms with Pinto and Linda.

The dinner went on calmly, bizarrely calmly. Lina and Gourry didn't go on with their usual food fight, this time was completely different. Lina stayed in her seat eating calmly, eating a vast number of foods but still calmly with no smile on her face, just with an angry and serious face. Gourry on the other hand is eating happily like he always do.

Amelia and Zelgadiss stare at their friends with a concern look, this is the first time ever since they travel with Lina and Gourry that they ever had a meal with such a horrible ambient. They are so used to spend a meal with the usual fights that Gourry and Lina have over the last piece of chicken wing, this is without any doubt the worst meal they ever had.

Amelia could not continue with this, as soon as the meal is over and Lina is on her own she will have a serious talk with her.

"So…how is it Gourry?" Linda asked shyly. "Is it good?"

"Why yes it is, it is very good indeed. Best meal I ever had." Gourry responded happily.

"Really?" Linda replied with the same tone. "I'm so happy to hear that because I am the one who made that meal?"

Gourry blinked. "Really you did?"

"Yes, and I also made those clouts for you."

"Really? You did?" Gourry asked in amaze. "Wow, I never saw a queen that would make dinner and a sweater."

"Yes, I might be a queen but I am also a woman." Linda said with a blush.

Gourry just smiled at her which made Linda's heart melt.

Lina could not take it any more and got up from her seat. "I'm done. I shall return to my room." And then she left the dinning room.

"Lina wait!" Amelia ran after her friend.

"Well then, I shall leave as well." Pinto informed. "I have some matters that I need to accomplish." And he left the room.

"I also made some delicious desserts. Would you like to taste them Gourry?" Linda asked.

Gourry was already mouthwatering with the words desserts. "Desserts? Oh yeah I would like to!"

"Very good, I shall bring them at once!" Linda said excitedly and left the room, leaving Gourry and Zelgadiss alone.

Zelgadiss that he became quite curious of why Gourry is still thinking about Linda's offer considering that he promised to protect Lina forever. After what he risked back in the Sea of Chaos it became quite obvious that Gourry is not the type of man that breaks his pledges and it became quite clear his feeling for Lina. Its time for Zel to have some questions answered. "So tell me Gourry, are you really going to accept Linda's offer of marriage?"

"huh?" Gourry looks back at Zel. "What do you mean?"

"You said that you were going to think about it. You even wanted to stay in the castle to ponder about it."

"Well, I just thought that it would be best to stay in the castle considering Lina's current condition."

"Current condition? What are you talking about?"

"Lina is having her time of the mouth. She possibly started to have it a few hours ago."

Zel almost feel down from his chair. "How-how do you know that Lina is going to have her time of the month?"

"After a long time traveling with Lina I kept I touch of when that comes. Just to keep me more alerted when that happens, you know how many enemies that Lina makes almost every day." Gourry responded quite simply.

Zel had his mouth wide open. "Wow, Gourry……that was a….how to put it…… that was a very intelligent thing to do!"

"What?" Gourry complained. "Why do you people get all amazed when I say something clever? What do you think I am? An Idiot?"

Zel did not respond, that question is so easy to answer. But now Zelgadiss starts to understand why Lina wanted to refuse the job even if she was getting paid so richly, she knew she was going to get her time of the month and she didn't want to fight in her weakest condition. "So that means that set this up just to keep Lina save? You really don't want to marry Linda, do you?"

"That I am still thinking…" Gourry responded with his eyes a little saddened.

Zel could not believe in Gourry's reply. "Still thinking? But what about Lina? You said that you would……"

"Lina doesn't want me around." Gourry interrupted. "The only thing she wants from me is my Sword of Light."

"Huh?" Zel could not believe that Gourry said that after all the events that happen during their fight against Hellmaster, after Lina almost sacrificed herself and the world only to save him, after he follow Lina into the sea of Chaos to save her from the Lord of Nightmares. Can it be that Gourry already forgotten about that? He would not be that dense to forget about these things, would he? "Now why do you say that?"

"I heard her confession on that day when we left Sylphiel back to her uncle."

_Flashback._

Gourry walked around the woods to try to find Sylphiel and Lina, they left to have some kind of a conversation, possibly about past events. It was already dinner time and so Gourry volunteered to find the girls even if Amelia told not to, even so Gourry ignored her and went on finding the girls.

It's been twenty minutes since he started his search but with no results, Gourry started to worry about them. Then he started to hear voices and he realized that it was Lina and Sylphiel.

Gourry follow the sounds until he found Lina and Sylphiel near a river. "Ah, Lin…"

"**WHAT?! Me and Gourry?**" Gourry heard Lina screaming, luckily he was hidden behind a tree and Lina did not notice him. "**Me in Love with Gourry? Now why the heck would I fall in love with an idiot, jellyfish, moron like Gourry? The only thing I want from him is his Sword of Light!**"

Gourry felt like he died a thousand horrible deaths when he heard the words that came out of Lina's mouths. After all this time she still considers him to be nothing but a nuisance? Even after all the dangers and adventures they shared together, even after the battle they had with Hellmaster and Garv and even after he save her from the Sea of Chaos he means nothing to her?

Gourry walk away and rerurned back to where the others are with the fake excuse saying that he did not found the girls.

End of Flashback.

"You see Zel? What is the point of staying with some one who does not appreciate all the hard work we do? What is the point of staying with some one who only wants my sword?" Gourry said with some difficulty. "So maybe it is better to stay with someone who can appreciate what we are and what we do."

Zel listened to entire story with an amazed look, he's still surprised that Gourry even remembers what happen then and that he was foolish enough to believe in Lina's words. Anyone could see that all that was a way she used to cover up her embarrassment, but to Gourry it would obviously be truthful. All of them are still a little beat up after the hearth beating events they all suffered because of Helmaster and Garv and so possibly Gourry is still not thinking straight and hearing those words from the one he risked his live on the Sea of Chaos must be truly demoralizing, making Gourry feel more unappreciated than before and most importantly, heart-broken. "Gourry, listen here. The truth is……"

In that moment Linda enters the room with a plate full of desserts. "Here I am. I brought all kinds of yummy desserts for you Gourry."

"Oh goodie, goodie!" and Gourry starts to chow down on the desserts that Linda brought him.

Zel sighed, he knows that now it is impossible for him to have a serious conversation with Gourry now that he is all focused on his meal and knowing Gourry that meal might take a lot of time. So Zel desided to leave the conversation for another time and hopping that Lina and Gourry don't do anything drastic until then.

_--_

"Miss Lina wait!" Amelia called as she reached for Lina who is still walking towards her room with a very unfriendly look. "Are you just going to leave Mr. Gourry with that woman? You are not going to do anything about it? You are just going to let Mr. Gourry marry that girl?"

"This is Gourry decision, not mine! I don't care if that Jellyfish gets married with Linda!" Lina tried to act as cold as possible but deep inside she is devastated.

Amelia knows that no matter how much she tries to convince Lina to admit her feelings for Gourry she will always deny it no matter what, even in a situation like the one she is experiencing, she is too proud and too stubborn. So Amelia decided to try a little reverse psychology and hoping and praying that Lina doesn't fireball her. "Well, maybe you are right. This is Mr. Gourry's choice after all. Maybe he'll be better with Miss Linda."

Lina stop on her tracks when Amelia said that last one.

"After all Miss Linda isn't that rude like you are Miss Lina. She cooks, she makes dresses and she isn't that much of a spoil like Miss Martina was. Miss Linda is a woman in love and she demonstrates her love with things that she can do." Amelia continued with a very save distance from Lina. "When was the last time you ever did anything to Mr. Gourry, Miss Lina?"

"Hey!!" Lina snapped, turning to Amelia. "I did a lot of things for Gourry, like…..like……like……"Lina remain in silence, Amelia did made a good point, when was the last time that Lina ever did anything for Gourry? The only thing she ever gave him were punches, insults and more punches. What kind of man would want to stay with some one like Lina even if he made the promise to protect her with his life? Lina starts to walk away back to her room and hopping that Amelia doesn't see her tears.

As soon as Lina was out of sight Amelia landed on her knees and sighing in relieve to see that Lina didn't Dragon Slave her. She just hopes that now Lina will take the first step and put her pride aside to save the relationship she has with Gourry.

_--_

The hours passed until night arrived, everyone's in their proper rooms sleeping, except one.

Lina could not sleep, Amelia's words keep echoing in her mind. "When was the last thing I ever did for Gourry……?" Lina gets up from her bad and headed to the window, looking down at the sleepy city and thinking about past events, especially back to the last time she saw Sylphiel.

_Flashback._

The Slayers decided to stay at Sylphiel Uncle's house for dinner, Sylphiel decided to pick up some wood for the fireplace and she asked Lina to assist her.

After a few minutes of picking up wood Sylphiel finally decided to have the conversation she was planning to have with Lina. "Lina, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Lina responded picking up another wood that is standing next to the river.

"Why did you risk everything by casting the Giga Slave and even sacrificing yourself? You know that was Helmaster's plan but even so you cast it."

Lina dropped the woods when Sylphiel ask her that, this is the one question that she hoped that none of them would ever ask. "Well…Phibrisio had you all trap in the inside those crystals and he was about to break you all. I had no choice."

Sylphiel knew that Lina is lying. "You are not being truthful Lina. The Lord of Nightmares explicitly told us that you cast the spell in order to save Gourry dear."

Lina blushed hard with the news, she did not know that and she wonder what was Gourry's reaction to it? "She-she did?" Lina slowly turns to Sylphiel who has a soft smile on her face.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"**WHAT?! Me and Gourry?**" Lina screamed in embarrassment. "**Me in love with Gourry? Now why the heck would I fall in love with an idiot, jellyfish, moron like Gourry? The only thing I want from him is his Sword of Light!**"

Unknown to Lina is that Gourry heard what she said and left with his heart completely broken.

"Lina, you don't need to lie to me: I can see that it is true." Sylphiel said calmly.

Lina did not respond at first, it seems that Sylphiel knows Lina very well, very well indeed and she also knows that this topic must be very painful for Sylphiel.

Sylphiel just looks down at the river with her eyes starting to get watery. "I can figure that, I notice that every time you two are together and how Gourry was so distressed when you got hit by Copy Rezo and when you were possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. I learn how to use the Dragon Slave in hopes to get Gourry's attention but it was all in vain, Gourry admires your bravery and your cunningness, Lina. His heart belongs to you."

Lina blushed hard when Sylphiel said that. She turns her back at Sylphiel so that she could not see her blush but Lina's heart doesn't stop beating. "Sylphiel……what are you trying to say?"

"You know about my feelings for Gourry dear but in the end he has chosen you. I don't hate you for it Lina, you are a very good friend to me even in the times when I was not sure of my self and you even risk your life to save mine." Sylphiel could not herself and so she released a sob which made Lina look back at her. "it is pointless for me to try to struggle in the inevitable, so I…..so I…"

"Sylphiel…."Lina whispered. Lina can understand that Sylphiel is trying to say that she is giving up on Gourry but the words don't come out because this is too painful for her. In a certain way Lina and Sylphiel became rivals when it comes to Gourry but she is also a good friend and she never does anything to upset others. Poor girl, she lost her family and her city and now she is losing the man she loves with great sacrifice.

Lina walks to Sylphiel and hugs her, consoling her. "Go ahead Sylphiel, cry. Let it all out."

Sylphiel could not help herself and she cried, cried on Lina's shoulders. Letting out the torment that's been inside of her heart.

And mentally Lina is thanking her for the sacrifice she is making, Lina is so thankful that she could not help releasing a tear herself.

_End of Flashback_.

Lina starts to understand the pain that Sylphiel felt in that moment and once again and once again Amelia's words keep echoing in her mind._ A woman in love and she demonstrates her love with things that she can do_. "What is Amelia trying to say to me?"

Lina does not admit it to any one but she admits it to herself, she has fallen in love with Gourry but she will never said it out loud. Is Amelia trying to tell Lina to show her love for Gourry with things that she knows how to do? Like Linda? "NOOO!!" Lina screamed in her mind. "I don't do stupid stuff like this! I don't stuff that makes me sound weak! It is so ridiculous!"

Lina rushes over to the bed and jumps on it, trying to remove the vision of seeing her self doing cooking or anything girly. "Why the heck should I do that? This is Gourry's fault! Why should I do something to that brainless Jellyfish?" Lina paused for a moment with a sad look. "Because I don't want to lose Gourry……he might be a jellyfish but he's my jellyfish. I don't want to lose him like I almost did against Hellmaster." Lina shakes her head. "Wait a minute, what good will it do? How can I be sure that Gourry will not marry Linda if I do anything for him?...well, maybe this will show Gourry that I really care for him……" Lina thought with a blush on this last one but then she shakes her head again. "NO WAY! I have my reputation to protect here! I can not let it be stain if rumors starts to be spread about me doing stuff like that, I'll be a laughing stock!...but if I do nothing I will lose Gourry……"

Lina just could not decide, she is divided between her pride and her feelings for Gourry, in one way or another she will end up winning and losing but she knows that the last one is where she will lose the most. "I can't decide... I'm completely divided. What can I do?...I know!" an idea popped in her head and she walked to where her cape is hanged and pick up a coin from one of the magical pockets in the cape. "I'll throw a coin up to the air and let chance decide for me. Heads I will do it. Tails I won't do it."

Lina throws the coin up to the air and let it fall on the palm of her head, and it gave Tails. Lina did not like the results so she looked up with an innocent look and turn the coin the other way around. "Well what do you know? It gave Heads. So I will do something for Gourry!"

_--_

The next day arrived with a calm fresh breeze in the air, the birds chirping and the sun showing his firsts rays between the mountains.

This is truly a day which nothing can happen. That is the first look that it seems to give but suddenly an explosion is heard in the kitchen of the castle. The explosion was so big that it woke up everyone in the kingdom.

"What was that?" Gourry cried when he hears the explosion.

_--_

Moments later Gourry arrives to the kitchen to find it all burn. "Smells like barbecue here."

"Gourry, what happen?" Linda asked when she arrived to the kitchen.

"I don't know I just got here." In that moment Gourry starts to hear some coming from the smoke. It is Lina caring a plate with flour all over herself. "Lina? What are you doing here?"

Lina let out a nervous laugh. "Me? I was just……cooking something."

Gourry and Linda sweat dropped, Lina is the one who destroyed the kitchen?

"Why did you destroy the kitchen Lina?" Gourry asked.

"HEY! I didn't destroy anything!" Lina snapped. "I was in the kitchen baking some chocolate chip cookies, the stove were taking to long to cook it so I decided to put some more pressure on to it and……" Lina then starts to looks around her. "And the rest is all a mess."

Gourry and Linda fall down, anime style, when Lina said that.

"Miss Lina, look at our kitchen! It is completely destroyed!" Linda cried. "Why were you in the kitchen any way?"

Lina did not respond to Linda, she just walks to Gourry with her plate. "Here Gourry, I made this for you…" Lina said very shyly and shows the plate holding one fist sized chocolate chip cookie.

"For….for me?" Gourry asked in shock.

"Yes…" Lina responded with a blush on her face but not looking at Gourry. "I wanted to make more but the darn stove blow up before more could be made."

This caught Gourry by surprise, Lina has never done anything for him before and she made him a cookie. Gourry did not know what to think about it. "It is for me? Really, really, really for me?"

"Yes…" Lina responded with a soft smile on her face. "So do you want to try it?"

Gourry had his mouth watering with the sight of the cookie. He was about to grab it when he realized something. "Hey wait a minute! This cookie doesn't have any hypnotizing potion that will make me give you my Sword of Light, does it?"

Lina open her eyes wide open when Gourry said that. She felt hurt with that comment. After all the hard work she made, after getting so dirty and bulling the cookers she can not believe that Gourry would insult her like that. She baked the cookies with all her heart and this is the thanks she gets? "You…you insensate jerk!" Lina was so emotional distress with that comment that she throw the plate right on Gourry's face, breaking the cookie she made into pieces.

After that Lina ran back to her room with tears in her eyes.

"Gourry, are you alright?" Linda asked and she kneels down to Gourry.

"What happen, what was that explosion?" Zelgadiss asked as he and Amelia finally show up to the scene.

Gourry did not respond, he just stares to where Lina ran and then looks down at the pieces of cookies that are all spread on the ground.

_--_

Lina return back to her room and landed to the ground with her tears hitting to flour. "That idiot….after all the hard work I did he blows me off like that?" Lina puts her hand on her hearth, it is emotional hurt. "Why……why did I hade to fall in love? Why do I have to feel the pain of rejection?" Lina just wanted to die so she could not feel the soreness she is suffering right now.

_--_

From the top of one of the buildings near the castle Xellos applauds to the spectacle that he is seeing. "Magnificent! Absolutely magnificent! I love sad stories, they are so delicious! And so now what is going to happen next? Will Gourry marry that Linda girl? Will Lina blow up another kitchen to show her love for Gourry? What is Pinto's plan? And will I ever get some more popcorn? I will just have to wait and see."

_To be continued……_

Alandra: more to come up soon with some more emotional moments. you'll just have to wait likr Xellos

Ramon: read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 3

_--_

After all that blow out that Lina unleashed in the morning neither she nor Gourry went to dinning room to have their breakfast. From the entire castle Amelia and Zelgadiis could feel the depression that came out of Lina and Gourry.

Amelia sighed as she and Zelgadiss walked around the halls. "This is so sad what it is happening to Lina and Gourry. They both think that one and the other don't have feeling for one another. Everything was alright before we came to this city."

"I know…but the only way that Lina and Gourry can get back together again is if one of then take the first step and apologize to each other." Zelgadiss scrutinized. "But after all this misunderstanding I don't believe that any of them will take it, they are too afraid."

"Maybe you talk to them Mr. Zelgadiss. You are much wiser than me and I am sure that you will make it all better for Mr. Gourry and Miss Lina."

"ME!? Why do I have to? You are the matchmaker here!" Zelgadiss said it loud and stopped on his tracks.

"Don't worry, I am sure you will do great!" the truth is that Amelia is afraid to push it with Lina just in case she decides to throw a fireball at her or something of the kind, especially now that she is emotionally disturbed. With Zelgadiss it will be aright because of his chimera body but she doesn't to say it to him for fear that he might get offended with it.

"I don't know….this is defiantly not my thing."

"Please do it….in the name of justice?" Amelia said in a sad voice and with a sadden puppydog face.

Zel sweat dropped. "What does justice have to do with this?"

_--_

Zel walked directly to Gourry's room after Amelia managed to convince him to talk with Lina and Gourry. "Why must I always have to do these ridiculous jobs? I really wish someone would tell me."

After reaching Gourry's door and knocked, after that he enter the room not waiting for Gourry to respond. After entering Zel finds Gourry eating the little pieces of the cookie that Lina made for him.

"What is it Zel?" Gourry asked putting some pieces on to his mouth.

"You are eating the cookie that Lina made for you?" Zel asked amazed.

"Yeah, since she made it just for me." Gourry said with a tender voice.

"Then why did didn't want to eat it in the first place?"

"I was strangering it. I mean Lina……"

"_Strangering_? Is that even a word?"

"Don't interrupt me Zel! Lina never made or even did anything for me and she only wants my sword, so I thought that she was trying to steal the sword from me. But she looked so sad when I ask her if the cookie had a potion or something, I don't understand why."

Zel sighed and put his hand on his forehead, now he understands what Lina puts up with everyday. "Because she made that cookie for you! Only you! She did that cookie for you with a lot of dedication and hard work and you spite her down. What do you expect her to feel? Obviously not happy!"

Gourry continued to eat the pieces and looking down to the ground with sad eyes. "But…… if Lina just wants my Sword why did she made me a cookie and why did she get so upset because I didn't want it in the first place?"

Zel sighed. "Gourry, do you really believe that Lina only wants the Sword of Light? After Martina got married Lina wanted to continue to travel with you even when you all thought that the Sword of Light was lost for good."

"I know that. But after what I heard Lina said a few days ago……"

"Gourry, after all the time you travel with Lina you should know when she is lying and when she is not. And by the way you are talking I believe that Amelia never told you, did she?"

Gourry looks back at Zel with a confuse look. "Told me what?"

"She never told you what Lina did while you were captive by Hellmaster, did she?"

"Told me what?"

"I'm a bit surprise that Amelia never told you, she always the first to tell these romantic-dramatic events."

"YOLD ME WHAT!?" Gourry asked impatient.

"After you were kidnapped by Hellmaster Lina only cried in her sleep repeating your name and she practically didn't eat properly without you there beside her. She only released her stress by blowing out bandits. After we found out that you were the knight that Hellmaster sent to fight us Lina was devastated, she even ran after you when Hellmaster teleported you away, I never saw her acting like that."

Gourry had his mouth wide open. "She….she acted that way because I was not around?"

"Yes. She might deny it as many times as she likes but it is obvious even to the blind eye that Lina has very strong feelings for you Gourry. If you want any more prove then what do you explain that that happen when Lina caste the Giga Slave to save you? She sacrificed all that she was, sacrificed her entire existence to save you. She had chosen you over the world. What more proofs do you need?"

Gourry sits down to his, thinking about all that Zel said. He still could not believe that Lina acted that way when he was not around.

Zel understood that Gourry is still too perplexed about all that he said so Zel decides to leave Gourry with his thoughts. But before he could leave Zel turns his head to Gourry who is still eating the pieces of his cookie. "Do you really like it?"

"It is quite delicious. Possibly the best cookie that I've ever ate. It's hard to believe that this is the first cookie she ever made." Gourry responded with a soft smile.

Zel smirks and leaves the room.

_--_

In her room Lina cries with her stuck at her pillow. She hated the way she acted when Gourry rejected the cookie that she made for him and she hates the fact that she's acting like a heartbroken girl. She hates to have fallen in love only to find herself sinking into such depression that she can not hold. "Why did I have to fall in love? I was so better of by myself like in the beginning." Lina remembers the times when Gourry save her from many other dangers and even volunteered to carry her when she was wounded. After all this time Lina still wonders how she ended up falling in love with Gourry, she really doesn't understand how and when that happen, but now she hates that that ever happen that way she would not be feeling this pain in her heart.

Suddenly Lina hears a knock on her door. "Go away!!" Lina screamed, not caring who it is.

"Lina, it me Zel!" Zel shouted from behind the door.

"Go away Zel!"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Gourry!"

"**I said go away Zel!!**"

Zel backed away from the door when Lina screamed very loud. She really knows how to scream. "Alright…but I just wanted to tell you that Gourry loved that cookie you made for him." Zel took a few steps away from Lina's door when he heard it open.

"He…he like it?" Lina asked with some hope in her voice. "But the cookie was broken in pieces."

Zel smirks and looks back at Lina. "Yes but he ate the bits. He said that it was the best cookie he ever ate."

Lina blushed when Zelgadiss said that but then shakes her head. "Is that true Zel? You are not tricking me are you?"

"The last time I check my name is Zelgadiss, not Xellos. And why would I trick you?"

"Oh yeah, good point. Excuse me." Lina closes the door of her room, leaving Zel alone in the hall.

Zel then sighed in annoyance and walked away. "Why did I have to play matchmaker this time? It is so ludicrous! One thing is for sure, this is the last time I play dating games! That is Amelia's job."

_--_

In her room Lina's heart never stops beating with the news that Zelgadiss gave her. "He like it…..he really like." She knows that Zel is telling the truth, he would not lie in occasions like these and he's always too serious to lie about this. "Well….what should I do now? Should I talk to him? But what if Gourry is still angry about what happen? Maybe I can try baking more cookies for Gourry, this time I'll make a dozen of them." Lina then narrows her eyes. "I better not make this a habit, because if I do I'll give Gourry such a Dragon Slave…..."

_--_

From out side the castle Xellos watches the entire scene while eating his popcorn. "Oh shoot! I was having such a feat with the sadness that Miss Lina was unleashing. I just hope that something bad happens soon."

_--_

After her little conversation with Zelgadiss Lina ran to another one of the many kitchens of the castle.

She found one with the same cooks that she bullied in the last one.

"Oh no! Not you again!" one of the cooks cried, he defiantly remembers Lina.

"Yes it's me again and I want you guys to help me make more cookies! **NOW!**" Lina ordered and put her foot down very heavily.

"Can't you terrorize someone else? There are dozens of other kitchen in the castle, why don't you go after then instead?"

As a response Lina throws a big punch on the cooks face, making him lose some of his teethes and falling down to the ground. "Because I don't have the patience to go find another now that I've found this one."

All the cooks of the kitchen gulped.

"Now prepare me all your flours because we are going to make more cookies!" Lina ordered picking up a spoon. "And this time make sure that you have stoves with better quality!"

_--_

The hours passed and evening came, Gourry spend a little time in the hot springs of the castle, thinking about what Zelgadiss told him.

He still could not believe that she would act that way considering the fact how she treats him most of the time. Gourry did not know what to think about all this, but then suddenly he starts to remember (don't be surprised) about the events with Hellmaster and how the Lord of Nightmares said that Lina sacrificed all that she was only to save him and him alone.

Gourry shakes his head with the memory of seeing Lina flying away to the Sea of chaos, it reminded him back when she was almost murdered by copy Rezo and when she faked her death against Kanzel. After seeing Lina being taken away from him again Gourry lost his cool and ran after Lina into the Sea of Chaos with absolutely no memory of what happen when he was inside the Sea. But what Gourry hates the most is the thought that Lina forfeited herself only to save him, it made him feel worse. "How could Lina possibly thought that I would be happy knowing that she died because of me?"

Gourry let out a small smile when Zelgadiss said that Lina miss him while he was away. After all this time he is glad that really gave him importance. Gourry curses himself for not seeing that after travelling with Lina for so long.

His decision is final. He decided that he will not marry Linda and that he will have a serious conversation with Lina about them and about the events they endured against Hellmaster. "Alright, I'm going to get dressed and then I will see Linda."

--

"Wow! What a relieve!" Lina puffed after she finished with her last cookie, this time she made an entire plate with it. She garbs one of the cookies and eats it. "Yummy! It is so good! I'm sure Gourry will love these ones." She whispered in the last one, and then she turns to the cooks. "See, I didn't end up blowing this kitchen. Are you happy?"

The cooks sweat dropped and look around at the kitchen, it is a complete mess cover in flour and the stoves are practically destroyed.

"Happy? You vandalise our kitchen and you ask us if we are happy? Are you crazy?" one of the cooks growled. He was immediately rewarded with a bash on the head with one of the plates.

Lina wasted no more time and start to put her cookies in another plate. "You know the problem with the cookers of this kingdom is that they are a bunch of brutes with no sense of poetry. My problem is that I am a shy little girl who is as delicate as a flower." Lina said and then left the kitchen with the cookies.

"Did you hear what that flat-chested mastodon said?" asked the cook who lost some of his teethes.

"Yes we did." the cook who got hit with a plate responded. "Not only is she crazy but she's a walking disaster. No wonder why some people consider her the Enemy off all things."

_--_

After Gourry got dressed he walks out of his room with his sword of light only to found Linda already there waiting for him. "Queen Linda, you were waiting for me? Don't get this the wrong way around but don't you have anything better to do?"

"No…" Linda responded with a sad voice. "It's been a few mounts since my father died and my brother claimed his right to the throne. Ever since then I've been living such a lonely life and no one wants to talk to me about my feelings, its only responsibility this and responsibility that. I've been alone for some time with no one caring for me…." Linda starts to sob, she could not hold the sadness inside of her.

Gourry felt sorry for poor Linda which is making even harder for him to give the news for her. Even so his gentleman senses starts to tick up, telling him to contort this poor girl even if he has no feelings for her. So Gourry wraps an arm around her. "Go ahead Linda, cry. Cry that you will feel better."

"Oh Gourry, thank you so much." Linda wraps her arms around Gourry's neck.

"Woah, look out that I'm going to fall!" Gourry said getting his balance.

In that moment Lina shows up. "Gourry, I made….." Lina then frizzes when she saw Linda hugging Gourry and his hand holding her by her waist.

Gourry gasped when Lina appeared. "L-Lina?"

Lina was so shocked that she dropped the cookies that she spend so many hours making and her tears doesn't stop running down her cheeks. She wanted to shout, she wanted to curse, she wanted to blow the two of them with a fireball but she was paralysed with her own depression to even do anything.

"No, no! Lina…she was….she was only……" Gourry tried to say something to Lina but she just backs away.

Lina eyes don't stop trembling in sadness because of what she is seeing in front of her. Lina could not control herself and ran away with tears still running down her face.

"Lina wait!!" Gourry cried and free himself from Linda. "Wait! This is not what you think!!"

Before Gourry could chase Lina, Linda grabs him on his arm. "No! Please, don't go after her! Stay with me!" Linda pleaded.

Gourry slowly looks back at Linda with a soft face but a sad smile. "I'm sorry Linda…but I can't stay with you. I need to stay with Lina."

Linda's eyes start to tremble with sorrow when Gourry said that. "But ……but why……why do you choose her? She is too violent with a very bad temper. She attracts trouble to where ever she goes. Why do you chose her over me who is the quite opposite of her and unlike her I can cook? Why, why…please tell me why……"

"Because…….because I am her protector. And most importantly, she is precious to me." Gourry responded truthfully.

Linda backed away from Gourry with her eyes still trembling, the words that came out of Gourry's mouth made her feel even more miserable. "I…….I understand….go to her then……"

Gourry wasted anymore time and ran after Lina, after Gourry was out of sight Linda fell down on her knees crying as she did.

_--_

Xellos watched the entire scenery that happened just now from behind the closet with popcorns on his hand. "Oh dear….how much did Gourry messed this time. I hope that something bad happens because I'm loving these sad moments, they are so delicious.

_To be continued…._

Maliska: just when we thought that things were starting to get better the twist gave it its twist.

Ramon: Twist gave it its twist??

Maliska: never mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 4

_--_

Lina ran as far as she could, trying to remove the images she just saw. Gourry hugging Linda. She ran as far as she could, not caring where she is running, not caring who stands in front of her. The moment she saw Gourry hugging Linda Lina felt the pain she felt when Gourry was kidnapped right in front of her and she was powerless to save him, but this time its different, the pain is completely different because what she feels is another pain. Betrayal.

True that she never confessed that she loved Gourry and she always treated him like dirt, like he never counted but after the events against Garv and Hellmaster, Lina showed a part of her that demonstrated that she care for Gourry.

Lina suddenly stops in a track to see that she is already in the gate of the Ullon kingdom, she ran so far that she did not saw where she was. She is so depress that she did not care to where she was running.

Lina tried to take a deep breath but the recent memory just stops her. She is so distressed that she doesn't even know what to think, or what to do, or what to say. The one thing knows is that she never felt anything like this, and she hates it.

"**LINA!!**" Gourry shouted for far behind.

Lina looks back to see that from a very far distance she is seeing Gourry calling her name and ruining, possibly running towards her.

Lina's hearth started to beat heavily when she saw Gourry. "_Why is he calling me?_" Lina thought. "_Is he going to say to me that he is going to marry Linda? Is he going to break it to me? Is he going to tell me that we can't be together anymore?_" these thoughts disturbed Lina so much that she practically starts to lose her balance. "_No……no, no! I don't want to hear them!!_" she screamed in her mind so loud that she even could not bare her mental screams, she is completely out of herself.

Lina is so afraid of what Gourry is going to say to her that she resumes her running.

"LINA WAIT!!" Gourry shouted when he saw Lina running again.

_--_

Zelgadiss and Amelia saw their two friends running from their room.

"Damn it!" Amelia cursed. "I thought that things were going to be alright between them but it seems that it got worst."

"What upsets me the worst is that I was forced to play matchmaker for nothing!" Zelgadiss growled.

Amelia wanted to go help out their friends but she knows that this is all just a stupid mistake which they will have to fix it by themselves. She only hopes that Lina's pride and stubbornness doesn't get in the way in their relationship.

_--_

Lina ran as far as she could again, her fear drove her to the woods far away from the kingdom of Ullon, in the end her body grew tire and she landed on her knees, panting heavily.

Lina then looks at one of her hands that are all muddy and dirty. She sees the sad, weak figure she is making because of one person, she hates herself for acting the way she is acting right now. "DAMN YOU GOURRY!! I WISH I'VE NEVER MEET YOU!!" She screamed in agony, sobbing loudly.

Lina then notices something of the ground, she grabs it to see that it is a piece of clout, it is all rotten and poor like it has been here for so long. Lina then looks around the area, she notices some trees cut, cut with a sword. Lina then realises that she is at the same woods where she first meet Gourry, where she was _saved´_ from a group of bandits that she already forgotten.

Tears starts to run down Lina's cheeks again, remembering the first time when she meet Gourry and they've been together ever since then, but now it is all over.

But other memories start to flow on Lina's mind, the times when she was in her hometown, Zelphiria. She was always over seen by everyone, even by her own family, every one only had eyes for her sister Luna who was the knight of Ceiphiel, every one in her village only address her as Luna's kid sister, even the people there pretended to be her friends only to get to know Luna a little better, she remembers a birthday she had when she was eight, the people just when by to give Lina her presents but then they spend most of their time talking to Luna. Lina started to study magic by her own interest but in a certain way she wished to get people's attention but no matter how hard she tries she was always look as an inferior. Lina felt happy when Luna told her to travel around the world to become a much stronger and wise person, that was the chance she needed to make a name for herself, to make people fear and respect her, and most importantly to be out of her sister's shadow.

When she was thirteen she meet Naga the Serpent who declared herself as Lina's greatest rival. True that at first she was so annoying but at the end they manage to defeat everyone who gets in their way, they manipulated many to get what they want and they shared many crazy adventures that never put the world in danger. Lina admits that Naga was the very first friend she ever made. Still Lina and Naga were always in fights to find out who was the better sorceress which in the end Lina always won. But the one thing that Lina hated the most about Naga is the fact that she was always mocking about her figure, those words enraged Lina but it also sadden her, making her remember the times when she was always taken down by the people of her village, that is why most of the times Lina tried to run away from Naga, she did not wanted to remember the events she tries so hard to forget.

Then she meets Gourry, Zelgadiss, Amelia and Sylphiel. True they always complained about her matters, her temper and her figure but they are different from Naga, they accept Lina for who she is, they treat her like family and even complain with her when she goofs up, some where she can be Lina Inverse without having someone to challenge her to a fight and some ones who treat her like family.

Lina then looks up, wondering how she fell in love with Gourry. True of all the ones in the group he was the one who always stayed at her side even in difficult battles and even care for her, and most importantly because of all the ones of the group he was the one who never left her, with Gourry at her side she never fell alone. Lina doesn't understand how she fell in love with Gourry but she did. And now she is reliving the loneliness she felt when she was overseen by everyone in her village. "Is this the pain we feel when we are betrayed by the ones we trusted the most?" Lina asked to no one in particular with tears falling down for her eyes.

Lina then hear a loud rumbling on the sky, she looks up to see the sky getting all cloudy which means that it is going to rain, Lina got up to find a place to stay because of the rain that it is going to appear.

Lina the stops to look back at the place where she first meet Gourry, she never thought that this place would be near the kingdom of Ullon. Lina then resumes of search of finding a place to stay.

Unknown to Lina that a man in a black hood is looking at her, and this man is not Xellos.

_--_

"LINA!!" Gourry was also lost in the woods just like Lina but even so he didn't give up and continues his search. He starts to regret for ever accepting to stay in the castle, if Gourry knew that this was going to end this way he would said no to Linda when he was in the inn.

Gourry starts to remember the look on Lina's face when Linda hugged him. Gourry was completely stun with that, he never saw Lina act this way, if anyone ever upset her or made her sad she would immediately fireball him or punch him when she was in her time in the month. The mere memory of seeing Lina's agonizing face distraught Gourry, Lina was always a very strong person to Gourry's eyes and he never, never saw her sad or even cry, never. Lina stay this way because of him when he was with Linda, it might be paranoia from Gourry's part but it seem like Lina was jealous, in fact she seemed very upset when he accepted to think of Linda's offer. Gourry would not mind to see some jealousy from Lina's part, it made him feel at least more important to Lina. He admit that his first impression about Lina was not the best from the first day he meet her, but after so many adventures and so many battles and crazy jobs he got to know her very well, she may be greedy in many levels but she loves adventures more than her money even if the impressions say other things, Gourry realised that by her knowledge of many things that he doesn't know, or doesn't remember, and most of all by her courage. Lina is so much different from all the women's he meet, that is possibly the main reason why he feel in love with her and now he hurt her, he emotionally harm her and he feels like dirt. He only hopes that he can straight things up with Lina, he doesn't want to ruin the relationship he has with her, specially when he wishes to take it to another altitude, to a altitude where he doesn't need to hide his feelings.

Gourry suddenly hears some noise from behind him, he turns around to see the man with the black wood. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want many things." The man responded. "One of them is your sword of light."

With that last statement Gourry immediately unleashes his sword. "My Sword? You can forget it pal. No one is getting my sword!" Gourry replied firmly, then he realises that he had heard that voice before, but he forgot where he heard it, like usual.

"You speak like you have a choice, my friend. But there is still time until I steal it from you. First I want to have some fun with you and with Lina Inverse."

_--_

From far away an explosion is heard on the woods, and that explosion can be seen from the Castle of Ullon. Getting the attentions of Zelgadiss and Amelia

"What was that?" Amelia asked. "Do you think that Lina fireball Gourry or something?"

"That is impossible!" Zel stated. "Lina is incapable of using magic at this time."

Amelia gasped and looks back to where she saw the explosion. "Then Lina and Gourry are under attack."

"We have no choice but to go help them." Zel said as he and Amelia left the room only to come face to face with Linda.

"What is the matter?" She asked calmly, still trying to recover from the rejection she experience today.

"We saw an explosion from the woods. And we believe that Lina and Gourry are present when the explosion occurred." Zel responded.

"And by the looks of that explosion I would say that a battle is occurring." Amelia added.

Linda gasped with the news. "Oh my gosh! Them please you must let me assist you. I will accompany you there with some of my best soldiers."

_--_

Lina found a cave where she rest until the rain stops, she manage to make a little fireplace in the cave with out the use of magic. Even so Lina continues depressed, so depressed that she did not hear the explosion from far away.

Lina looks down to the flames remembering the scene where Gourry hugged Linda, as hard as she tries Lina could not remove the images, its like she will be cursed by it for the rest of her life.

Lina made the decision that as soon as the rain stops she will continue her travels alone, she has no desire to return back to the kingdom of Ullon, she has no desire to hear the news that Gourry and Linda will be married. She will lose her magical possessions that she left back in the kingdom but she didn't care, she truly has no desire to return back to that place only to be hurt some more.

Suddenly Lina hears a crash from outside the cave, she went to see Gourry on the ground with bruises all over his body. "Gourry?"

Lina did not hesitate to go to him and kneels beside him, she saw the wounds all over Gourry's body, it's like he's been in a very hardcore battle. She looks down to his hand to see that he is still holding the sword of light firmly. She wonders who the one that gave such treatment to Gourry is.

Lina wasted no time and dragged Gourry back to the cave and complaining about how heavy Gourry is when he is unconscious.

Lina rested Gourry on the ground, he's still unconscious but alive, Lina felt his heart beat and his pulse. Still Gourry has at least three big cuts and they don't stop bleeding. "Damn it, damn it! What a terrible time to be in the time of the month!" Lina cursed.

The cuts are not stopping to bleed and Lina is starting to feel desperate. She looks around to see if she can find something to cover the cuts until she looks down at her pants. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Lina rips out three pieces from her pants and use them to cover the cuts of Gourry's body, she then ripped the sleeves from her shirt to clean out the blood from his face.

She rested Gourry's head on her lap as she cleaned out the wounds. After she was done she looks at him with a blush, this is the first time that Lina ever rested Gourry on her lap. She passes her hand over Gourry's forehead to remove the hairs that was covering it. Lina's blush never stopped.

Once again memories of her past events starts to flow, remembering the time when they were attack by Berserkers, Lina doesn't know if those Berserkers were sent by Zelgadiss or by Rezo back then, she got wounded back then and Gourry carried her all the way to the next village. "After all this time the tables have turn, haven't they?" she asked with a soft smile, then a tear came out of Lina's eyes, hitting Gourry's cheek. "To think that this will be the last time I will ever see Gourry again….." Lina looks outside to see that it is still raining forcefully and that night is approaching. "I'll leave as soon as the rain stops……"

Lina rested her head to the wall right behind her and before she knew it she feel asleep with one hand rested on Gourry's face.

From far away from the cave the man in the hood watched the entire scene. "Sleep all you want Lina Inverse because as soon as you are out of that cave you will die in my hands and I will become a legend."

Unknown to the man in the hood is that he's being watched by Xellos who is still eating his popcorn. "Oh boy, oh boy! We are finally getting to the brawl of this picture. Who will get the advantage? Will it be this mysterious and powerful stranger whose identity I know or will it the Sorceress who is incapable to use magic with her terribly wounded Swordsman? Oh I can't wait…… and maybe I should try to eat something else than popcorn. Maybe potato chips."

_To be continued….._

Sunny: Alright. We don't know much about how Lina's life was when she was in her hometown, we don't read the novels because they don't come here to Portugal, so we decided to make a dramatic past for Lina since Gourry, Amelia, Naga and Zelgadiss have their own sad past. The only thing we know about the novels is the rumours we hear.

Ramon: oh well, more to come on this fic. Read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 5

_--_

Lina opens her eyes to see that it is practically dawn and the rain stop, still the entire forest is all wet like if a storm just passed by, Lina can still feel the cold air left by the rain. "Man its cold…" Lina shivered and wrapped her hands of her shoulders.

"It sure is." Gourry agreed. Lina opens her eyes in shock and looks down to see Gourry with his head still rested on her laps.

Lina felt like is all the air evaporated from her lungs, she wanted to avoid this at all cost, and she didn't want to hear from Gourry's mouth that he's going to leave her.

"Gourry, get off of me now!" she said in a very, very dangerous voice. Gourry immediately obeyed her and got up to his feet.

Lina slowly gets up to her feet, her eyes never looking at Gourry. Her arms and her legs are shaking, trembling because of the emotions she is suffering right now. Gourry notice that and wonder if Lina is upset about what happen in the castle.

Sudently Lina starts running towards the exit of the cave but Gourry manage to grab her on her. "Lina, what's wrong?"

"Let go of me Gourry!" she demanded and released her arm.

Lina tried to run away again but this time Gourry wrap his arms around her. "No! What is wrong Lina why are you so upset about?"

"Gourry, I'm warning you! Let go of me or you will be sorry!" Lina threatened trying to break free from Gourry's grasp like a wild animal.

"No! I will not let you go until you agree to listen to me!"

"Why should I? Why should I hear that you are going to marry Linda?"

"What? Lina I am not going to marry Linda!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw you two hugging each other!"

"Lina, she hugged me! She was a little upset and she hugged me! But I am not going to marry her!"

"Don't lie to me!!"

"Lina I swear, I am not going to marry Linda!"

"I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME!!** YOU LIAR!!**" Lina broke free and punched Gourry so hard that made him fall down to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth.

Lina was so upset that she is not even thinking straight. She only managed to gain her control after what she did to Gourry. The feeling of betrayal is making her lose focus with reality, it is making her relieve the feelings she suffered when she was in Zelphiria. Even so Lina never wanted to harm Gourry like this.

Gourry sits up with a hand on his mouth and saw the blood stain in it. Lina had punched him many times before but she never made him bleed, never, Lina must be really upset, more upset than she ever was before. but that is not what is upsetting Gourry the most, what is upsetting Gourry is the fact that Lina believes that he is not telling the truth, that she doesn't trust him.

Lina watches Gourry standing up to his feet, his face is deadly serious, so serious that it even frightens Lina. "Gourry……"

"Lina, how long have we met each other?" Gourry asked. "A very long time, right? And all that time I was always honest with you, when ever it was about your figure, about your greedy ways, or about any other things I was always honest with you. I never lied to you, never! And now that I am telling you that I am not going to marry Linda you call me a liar because you saw us hugging?" Lina was about to say something but Gourry interrupted her. "I've been in every battle that you have been, I've busted bandits right aside you, I killed Mazokus at you side, I even risk my life for you! And after all this time you consider me a liar because of what you saw in the castle? You call me a liar because of one simple, stupid misunderstanding? Lina you….you……." Gourry could not continue anymore, he's so emotionally broken that he sited down on the ground again.

Lina's eyes are all watery because of Gourry said to her, the punch that she gave to him really upset it, or could it be really because he feels that Lina doesn't trust him. Lina can not say, all she knows is that her protector, her swordsman, her travelling companion, her love is upset because of her actions. Lina never wanted to call him a liar, she might have call him a jellyfish or many other things but she never wanted to call him a liar. She felt so betrayed that she did not thought straight. And now the man she loves is all distressed because of her. "Gourry…… tell me at least one thing Gourry. why did you wanted to think about Linda offer of marriage?"

Gourry looks up at Lina with his face still sadden. "Because I knew that you were about to have the time of the month and I thought that it would be good if you stay in a safer place instead of the cold woods."

Lina gasped when she hears that. "You…you knew? And you made all this up just to protect me? So….you were never interested in Linda?"

"No. don't get me wrong, she is a great person and her cooking's are great but she is not my type. And I don't think I would be happy staying in a castle all day long dealing with politic mambo jumbo."

Lina looks down, for the first time in a long time she feels so ashamed of herself. "I'm so sorry Gourry, I misjudge you." Lina then kneels down at him. "I know that there is no excuse for hitting you like this, so if you want you can hit me back."

"What?" Gourry cried when he heard that. It took him completely by surprise. "W-what are you talking about Lina?"

"You can hit me all you want. After the lack of common sense I pull in this time I truly deserve to be punished." Lina approached her cheek to Gourry, allowing him to hit her.

Gourry still could not believe this, after all the times he travelled with Lina he never expected to see her volunteering herself to be hit, even by Gourry of all people. Gourry started to believe that this was not her Lina, the Lina he knew would never do such a thing, Lina is to much sensitively disturb to think straight.

Gourry just simply holds Lina's cheek's tenderly. "I won't hit you Lina, I would never hit you."

Lina wanted to remind Gourry about the only time he ever hit was back when in Seilune when Lina faked her death, which upset Gourry, but she decided to be quiet, she didn't want to bring back some bad memories in a situation like this. "So you forgive me?"

Gourry did not respond to that question and looks down. "Lina, now I am the one who wanted to ask you a question." Gourry looks back at Lina with serious eyes. "After we left Sylphiel back to her uncle you said that the only reason that you travel with me was because of my sword. Is that the only reason why you still travel with me?"

"What? You were ease dropping on me?" Lina asked furiously.

"Answer my question!" Gourry replied with the same tone.

Lina even backed away when Gourry spoke to her in that tone. What is more surprising for Lina is the fact that Gourry remembers that he had a conversation with Sylphiel, agues not even Gourry would forget something like that, especially when it can cause such sadness. Lina starts to understand why Gourry made all this up with Linda, its wasn't only so that Lina could have a safe place to stay during her time of the mouth but because he wanted to find a desperate way to find a cure for the depression Lina implanted on him. In a certain way Lina is responsible for all the incidents of these last few days.

Lina wanted to say no, that it was all a way to cover the feelings she has for the blond swordsman, but the words did not came out of her mouth, it would be the same thing saying that she loves Gourry. The reason why Lina could not say this wasn't only because of her pride but also by fear, fear that Gourry might not return the same feelings for her.

Gourry notices the look on Lina's face, as a swordsman he can read his opponents by the expression on his face, and he can say that Lina is very nervous to respond to his question, desperately nervous, like she is trying to choose the right answer.

After the silence that Lina gave him, Gourry decides to have his question answer in another way. "This all you want right?" Gourry lifts his sword from the ground and hands it to Lina.

Lina looks at Gourry with a confuse look. "Ww-aht?"

"The only reason you stay with me is because you want my sword, right? If it wasn't for this you would dump me on some deserted place or sell me to some fish-guy, isn't that right?" Gourry didn't want to speak so coldly but this is the only way for him to have his answer. "So go ahead, take it! Take it!"

Gourry keeps pushing Lina until she slaps the sword with a big NO. "I want to continue travelling with you Gourry!!" she blurred all out. "After all the times you travel with me you should know when I am lying and when I am not! I don't care about the stupid sword I just want you to continue with me!!" Gourry pushed her so far that she could not control herself to admit her feelings, but luckily Lina manage to cover her mouth before she could say the three words.

Gourry looks at Lina with an amaze look; this is the first time that Lina ever confessed that she wants him to stay with her, for the first time ever since he ran away from his home town he feels important to someone's heart. This was more different then when Lina was possessed by the Lord of Nightmares because back then he heard the words from the Lord of Nightmares herself, not Lina.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want the sword!" Lina immediately exclaimed, trying to cover her embarrassment.

Gourry did not reply, he only smiled softly at Lina, the same soft smiles that Lina loves.

"So does that mean that…… we are ok with each other?" Lina asked shyly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Gourry said embarrassedly.

Lina blinked in confusion for a moment but then started to laugh loudly, Gourry could not help himself and join in on the laugh.

"Say Gourry, how did you figure out that I was in my time of the month?" Lina asked in a laughing tone.

"What? I keep track of it." Gourry responded proudly.

"Oh so someone who has the brains of a jellyfish knows how to keep track of time?" Lina teased.

"Oh c'mon Lina, I'm not that dumb!...I think…."

"Yeah, right." Lina laughed and got up, but she ended up losing her balance and landed right on Gourry's arms.

Lina's face became redder than her hair, she curses herself for losing her balance in a time like this and she can not believe that had to land of top of Gourry. Strangest thing yet is that Lina did not slapped Gourry for holding her, sometimes even Lina can not understand herself.

Lina slowly looks up to Gourry's face to see him blushing and staring at her. "Gourry, let me go…."

Gourry gulped and unleashed Lina and expecting her to punch him, but she didn't. Lina is still on his arms and staring passionately to his eyes. Gourry did not waste his time thinking why Lina isn't getting up or why did she punch him, he returns the stare the same passionate way. "Lina……"

"Gourry I….I want to say…….I….." Lina wanted to say the three words but they continue stuck in her throat.

"What is it Lina?" Gourry asked softly.

Both Gourry and Lina continue to stare at each other and without realising they are approaching their faces at each other, with their lips nearly in contact.

Suddenly a fireball is thrown right at the cave, creating a big explosion which forced Lina and Gourry to leave the cave at full speed.

"Who did that!?" Lina demanded.

And out of nowhere the man with the hood appears in front of Lina and Gourry, chuckling as he did. "It was me, want to make something about it? You people were taking so long in there that if I didn't interfere it would take even more time." the man in the hood looks down at Lina's pants who are all ripped because she was taking care of Gourry's wounds.

Lina blushed with an idea with what the man was talking about.

"Who are you?" Gourry demanded.

The man in the hood sweat dropped. "I was the guy who wounded you last night and you don't remember me?"

"_So this is the guy who attacked Gourry?_" Lina thought.

"You did?" Gourry asked confused.

"Gourry how you can forget something like the man who beat you up like this?" Lina shouted.

"Well never mind, let the worthless blond fool die in his ignorance." The man in the hood insulted.

Lina grunts and looks back at the man. "Watch it with the insults pal! And you better watch your mouth because I've been in a really bad mood lately. And most of all who are you?"

"Who am I? See it for yourselves." The man in the hood removed his hood to reveal king Pinto.

"Hey, its Linda's brother!" Gourry shouted pointing at the man whose name he already forgotten.

"King Pinto from the kingdom of Ullon. It's about time you show up." Lina said.

"Oh. By the tone of your voice you don't seem surprised to see me, Lina Inverse."

"Well it is so obvious, Pinto. You invented false tales about your city being invaded by Mazoku but the city did not sound invaded and the people of your city never showed any expression like they suffered a sever attack. It didn't need a genius to figure that out. Even Gourry here could figure that out." Well, maybe not.

"I see. I should have found a different story." Pinto said very arrogantly. "Even so you are not very intelligent, Lina Inverse. You knew it was a trap and still you stayed in my kingdom."

Lina humped with Pinto's insult. "Like I need to justify my reasons to you."

"Still, why did you set this up to catch Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Because I want to rule the world!" Pinto responded. "So to start my legend I need to start somewhere, and what better way to start it then by killing the famous Lina Inverse! And I get an extra bonus for it: I will receive the legendary sword of Light!"

Lina sighed. "Another moron who wants to rule the world. How original."

"Insult all you want Lina Inverse but the truth is that you are in no condition to use your magic and your swordsman here is in no condition to fight. And even if you were you will never be able to defeat me!"

Lina grunted, she hates to admit it but Pinto is right, neighter Gourry or her are in conditions and who knows what kind of power Pinto has to be so confident.

_To be continued……_

Alandra: now that thing was totally alright with Lina and Gourry some one has to ruin the mood.

Air Jay: especially when things were starting to get _spicy_. Heheheh!

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!!

Maliska: read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 6

_--_

Pinto starts to walk closer to Lina and Gourry, their chances of fighting this man is very negligible, especially when they don't know what he can do.

"Now then……" Pinto points his fist to Lina and Gourry, the same fist where he a weird structured ring. "Lets get this over with quickly; I have a world to conquer!"

"**FIREBALL!!**" a voice shouted from the air, releasing a fireball that ran directly to Pinto but sadly he saw it coming and dodges it.

"Who dares to attack me?" Pinto growled and looks back to see two figures flying over him and landing next to Gourry and Lina.

"Amelia, Zelgadiss!" Lina said happily, now they won't in difficulty in facing Pinto. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw an explosion in the woods so we all came to see what the cause of it is." Zelgadiss responded. "And as I guessed you were involve in it, like always, Lina."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?"

Amelia then gasped when she saw Lina's pants. "Oh my gosh! Lina what happen to your pants?"

Lina blushed when she remembered about her pants. "I'll tell you later. And by the way what do you guys mean when you said _we all came_?"

"Lina look!" Gourry pointed to the vast army behind Pinto. "It's the Ullon army."

Amelia, Zel and Lina look back at Gourry in amaze, he remembered the name properly.

Pinto looks back at his army with much displeasure. "What is the meaning of this? You dare to betray your king?"

In that moment the soldiers move aside to let Linda appear. She moves forwards to confront her brother. "Big Brother, what is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking Lina and Gourry like this? They didn't do……" In that moment Linda notices the ring in Pinto's finger. "Brother….is that the ring of Idilix?"

Idilix? Gourry repeated in his mind, then he looks at his friends that also have the same confused look on their faces, faces that most normally would be stuck on him. "I know that I will end up being insulted or even end up receiving a punch if I ask this, but what is that Idilix ring?"

"**I don't know!**" Lina, Amelia and Zelgadiss responded at the same time.

That made Gourry fall down, anime style. "What?! You guys don't know? There is one magical object that you guys don't know anything about?"

"I never heard about it! OK?" Lina replied in defensive.

"Me neither!" Zelgadiss said.

"This is the first time I ever heard about it." Amelia said.

"The Idifix Ring is a very powerful object with a unique ability; it was named after the elf that made it. One thousand years ago during the fight against Shabrimingo the elves created a ring that has the power to absorb Mazokus and transmit their power into the one who holds the ring." Linda explained. "this lands became famous because it was told that a great battle occurred here long ago, history says that a hundred mazoku's died in this land in a matter of seconds, but what history doesn't tell us is that those masoku's were destroyed because of the Idifiz. This power was trusted to my family for centuries. The Elves trusted us this power to my family with the request that this ring must never be known in the outside world, in other words it was suppose to be a complete top secret and to make sure that it never falls into human hands. No one knows about this ring, not even the society of magic knows of his existence. And it has been kept a secret all this centuries, until now."

"Why has it been kept a secret by the Elves?" Lina though. "Back when I was travelling with Naga I remember that incident back in the village of Biaz with the enormous creature made of Orialcume who was trap in some kind of crystals or what ever it was, but the elves gave many warning to the villagers not to mess with the creature because they realised they created something really dangerous. Could it be the same thing with this ring?"

_--_

From the top of the tree Xellos watched the entire thing. "Yes, the Ring of Idilix. That is the main reason why I came here. My master ordered me to destroy this accursed ring because it is very dangerous for the Mazoku kind. None of the mazoku race ever dared to attack the Ullon kingdom for fear that they might use this power to destroy them. That is why I decided to use Lina and her friends to do my dirty work for me." Xellos chuckled and chop a potato chip. "I'm so good and so tricky that I didn't need to show up to use them to do my dirty work."

_--_

"But why did you reveal that ring now Brother?" Linda asked. "Our family is supposed to keep it seal and not revealing it to the world!"

Pinto smirks with his sister's lecture. "Funny, that is exactly the same thing our father said to me before I kill him."

Every one gasped with the news, and Linda felt like her existence has been frozen with the shock. "You….what?"

"You heard me!" Pinto snapped. "Our family holds the most impressive power known to mankind, a power which no one knows about! A power that could easily makes us the masters of the world. But father was blinded with his spineless ways to even take the step forward to absolute domination. His gutless approaches made me sick so I kill him and became King!"

"You murdered your won father to satisfy your own greed and first for power? That is unforgettable!" Amelia said in another one of her justice poses.

"You are so annoying….."

Linda shakes her head in denial; she refuses to believe that her own brother murdered his own father so heartlessly and without remorse.

In that moment all the soldiers of the Ullon kingdom pointed their spears at Pinto. He looks back at them with an arrogant gaze. "So you are planning to turn against me because I admitted that I murder my father? So be it! I don't need you nuisances any way, I can build my own army. Besides, I wanted to have a chance to show Lina Inverse my power!"

Pinto points his ring to his former army and unleashes a huge, brutal ray. The ray was so brutal that it vaporised haft of the army and leaving most of them wounded.

Lina and her friends froze with the mere vision of the Ring's power. The blast they saw had the force of at least a hundred mazoku's. The blast was so strong that not even all the parts of Shabrimingodu could survive it. Linda manages to escape her death thanks to the sacrifice of one of her soldiers.

Pinto looks back at Lina and her friends with a grimly grin, appreciating the agonizing yell and screams of his former soldiers. "See how powerful I am? I can say without any denial that I am the most powerful man in the world!"

"Cocky one, aren't you?" Lina replied, trying not to get shocked with the actions that just happen here. "You feel very proud of yourself but without that ring you are nothing!"

"Laugh all you want Lina Inverse but the one who will have the last laugh in this story is me! Prepare to die!"

Amelia and Zel put themselves in front since Lina and Gourry are in no conditions to face.

Lina simply hates when she is in situations like this, she defiantly hates the time of the month. Alright let me think here, Lina thought, If the elves made this ring just like they made that creature back in the village of Biaz then it must be even more dangerous considering that they had a lot of trouble to keep it conceal from the rest of the world. So that means one thing. "Gourry, give me your sword!"

"Huh?" Gourry asked. "Why do you want my sword?"

"Trust me Gourry, I have an idea but I am going to need the sword!"

"But Lina, you are in no condition to face Pinto, you can not use magic!"

"I know that! That is why I'm asking you to borrow it for a moment!" Lina said in a more dangerous voice this time, which made Gourry give it to her immediately. "Amelia, Zel, step away! I'm facing this bozo myself!"

"You what?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Miss Lina, you are in no condition to fight! He has a very strong power in his hand and you are not capable to use magic at this moment!" Amelia said trying to reason with Lina.

"I don't care!" Lina replied. "This jerk left me in a real bad mood!"

Amelia and Zel back away when they saw the dangerous look on Lina's face, its only been a few times when they saw her this mad but luckily this time she is not capable to use magic otherwise she would have Dragon Slaved the entire area.

"Miss Lina is really, really angry, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia whispered.

"Then Pinto must have really upset her." Zel whispered back and then sighed. "is it so much to ask to have a normal day without having Lina blast or bash everything she sees? Is that too much to ask?"

Pinto chuckles when he saw Lina walking towards him with the sword of light on her hand. "You have the courage to walk towards me after the demonstration I gave? I don't know if that is an act of bravery or an act of stupidity."

"Not one or the other, you twit! This is an act of I'm-going-to-kick-your-arse-and-make-you-cry-like-a-wuss!"

Pinto replied by laughing maniacally. "I admire your sense of humour, it is such a shame that you have to die!" he shoots another blast from his ring that runs directly at Lina.

"LINA!!" Gourry shouted.

Lina hits the blast with the sword of light, letting it absorb the attack.

"What?" Pinto gasped. "The sword absorbed my attack?"

Lina wasted no words and shoots the blast back to Pinto.

Pinto jumps out of the way but he bashed his head against a tree, cutting his head. Pinto looks back at Lina with an angry face. "Why you pesky, insolent, little…….how dare you do this to me!?"

"Oh, what's the matter? Is the big bad boy got a little booboo?" Lina teased.

"I'll TEACH YOU TO MOCK ME!!" Pinto shoots a dozen of red blast from his ring.

Lina hits each and every one of those blasts with the sword of light like if it was a tennis racket. Each time she hits them she runs closer to Pinto.

When she got two feet away from Lina starts to punch and kick Pinto with an every inch of her life.

Amelia, Zelgadiss and Gourry watche din amaze how Lina is managing to take down Pinto even without magic.

"If Pinto wasn't such a scumbag I would feel sorry for him." Zel said.

"Yeah….Look how she's hitting the poor hoax." Amelia said and twitching every time Lina beats Pinto to a pole. "What did Pinto do to Lina to make her this angry?"

"Hum…..I don't know." Gourry lied with a blush, remembering how Pinto interrupted the moment he had with Lina this morning.

Linda looks at Lina in amaze and admiration, even with all the bad reputation surrounding Lina she never saw this much bravery in a person before. Lina stands tall against a dangerous foe even when she is incapable to use magic. Now Linda starts to understand why Gourry feel for Lina, she's unlike other women and she knows how to take care of herself.

"Eat this!!" Lina finishes off Pinto with a big hammer kick on his head, making him crash his face to the ground.

"Bravo Miss Lina!!" Amelia hooted. "Justice always wins!!"

Lina lifts two fingers up in victory. "This guy was all talk and no walk."

Linda did not had words to describe this, Lina could not use her powers and still she did not lay down from this fight and fought her brother bravely, and won.

Gourry gives Lina a thumb up. "Bravo Lina, you can give my sword back now……" Gourry gasped when he saw Pinto already on his feet with his face all messed up. "Lina look out!! Pinto's on his feet!!"

Lina turns around to see Pinto pointing his ring at her.

"DIE!!" Pinto shoots a blast from his ring at Lina.

Gourry grabs Lina and pulls her out of the way of the blast. Gourry however end up with a small cut on his arm as he saved Lina.

Gourry puts Lina down on the ground and puts one hand on his injured arm.

"Gourry, are you alright?" Lina asked in concern.

"I'm alright. It's just a little scratch." Gourry assured. "We have another thing to worry about.

Pinto looks back at Lina with his eyes red from rage. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life! I am royalty and I was treated like dirt! But this will all end here when I blast you two!" Pinto starts to concentrate more power to destroy Lina and Gourry, this time making sure that they will not survive.

Lina is not showing any concern, like she's been expecting this from Pinto.

Pinto suddenly stops when he feels a terrible pain in his muscles and his entire body is being covered with veins. "Wh-what's going on with meeeeEEEE!!" Pinto squeals in pain and his entire body is starting breack into pieces, like it's slowly being turned into sad.

"What is happening to him?" Amelia asked, shocked with the horrible destiny that Pinto is suffering.

"I don't know." Zel responded also shocked himself. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"That ring has been kept as a secret for a very good reason; it is deadly for anyone who uses it. They said that the ring absorbs mazuko's and channels their power inside the ring that gets transferred to the one who wears the ring. But sadly the human body has his limits and it can not hold the power a thousand mazukos."

"So it is the power that is destroying Pinto. Pinto and Linda's father knew about this, in fact their entire family knew about this, which is why they never used the ring before."

"Pinto's father probably warned him but Pinto did not listen to reason." Lina said.

"Poor mad man, blinded with power. He wanted to rule the world but he was a slave to his own ambition." Gourry analysed.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" Pinto screamed in a horrible pain as his life ended, he's completely turn into sand, the only thing remaining from him are his clouths and the ring.

Linda landed on her knees, crying for the demise of her brother. "Why….why big brother? Why did you turn so evil?"

Lina felt sorry for Linda so she walks to her and taps her on the shoulder. "It was his own greed that led him to this. And this ring." Lina looks down at the ring.

Linda nodded. "Yes, that ring is the only one responsible for all the vicissitudes that has been happening in my life. More people lead by their own greed will fall victim to the ring if it continues to exist. It must be destroyed!"

"I agree." Lina lifts the sword of light wide up and cuts the ring in two, when the ring was cut the ring turn into dust.

"I wonder why the people back then did not destroy the ring when they had the chance." Amelia wondered as she, Zel and Gourry walked to Lina.

"Maybe because there wasn't any force that could destroy the ring since it was possible protected by a strong magic." Zel responded. "Only the sword of light had the power to destroy this ring, as it was proven right now."

"Maybe you are right, Mr. Zelgadiss." Amelia then turns to Lina. "I'm a little surprised that you decided to destroy the ring immediately Miss Lina. I thought that you would want to keep that power."

"What kind of person do you take me for Amelia?" Lina shouted. "I'm not that heartless to let such a terrible thing run free across the world with the possibility that it can kill more people!" Besides I'm not dumb enough to carry a ring that is capable to kill me if I misuse it. Lina added in her mind.

_--_

Xellos applauded with the results. "Wonderful, simply wonderful! As I guessed Lina and her friends were capable to accomplish this mission. They free the Mazoku people from a weapon that was most dangerous to us all, even if it was guarded by the Ullon family it represented a enormous menace to the Mazoku's if the humans ever learn how to control it perfectly without putting themselves in danger." Xellos then got up to his feet and clean out the dust on his pants. "I might have not manipulated Lina and her friends here but I manage to manipulate Pinto by telling him where the ring was hidden, and as I predicted he would use to fight Lina to gain fame. The poor fool, he was just another piece of a chess game where I won. I'm sure Lord Beastmaster will be pleased."

_--_

Five days passed since that attack in the Ullon kingdom, Lina and her friends remain there for three days to recuperate from their wounds, once they were all healed they head back to their journey back to Seilune.

In these last two days Lina's been lost in her thoughts, she practically even open her mouth. The reason for all this is due to her conversation with Linda before leaving.

_Flash__back_

Lina arrived to one of the hall of the palace to find Linda staring through a large window that illuminated the entire hall.

"One of your soldiers told me that you wanted to see me Linda, what is it?" Lina asked, trying to sound friendly to the woman who tried to steal Gourry from her, but it is very difficult for Lina.

Linda turns her head to Linda with a sad look on her eyes. "You don't need to act kindly with me, Lina. I know that we did not start the best way but I don't want to become an enemy to you. I don't want to have people to hate me, like my brother hated my father……"

Lina felt sorry for this woman, her heart became broken with the fact that Gourry denied her love and for the fact that her brother has gotten mad enough to destroy all the ones who cared for him. Poor Linda suffered the enough and Lina knows that Linda is trying to find way to end that pain that is stuck inside her, even the reassuring words of someone, even a stranger like Lina, might be enough to release that loneliness from her.

Lina taps Linda on the shoulders. "Hey c'mon, take it easy. So you had a big disaster in your life, but you are still alive, aren't you? You have your entire life ahead of you where many good things can still come your way. Being gloomy and sad is not going to do you no good, you have a long road ahead of you and in that road you will find your happiness but only if you can stand tall in your own two feet." Lina wiggles at Linda. "So don't give up girl!"

Linda was amazed with Lina for a moment but then smiled at her. "Thank you Miss Lina. I will stand tall just like you did when you faced my brother. Even due the bad rumours spread about you, you are a good and daring person."

Lina laughed nervously with those compliments but she just hopes that one day she can find the one who continues to spread nasty rumours about her and give him or her a dragon Slave of a life time.

_--_

"ATCHOOO!!" Naga sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Well who would not want to talk about the most powerful and most beautiful, Naga the Serpent? OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!!"

--

"You know Lina, you are a very lucky woman to have someone like Gourry." Linda said.

Lina blushed with that subject change. "What are you talking about?"

"He is very trustworthy and committed to you Lina. He accepts you for what you are he even sacrifices himself for your safety, just like he did against my brother."

Lina looks down with her face even redder as she remembers how Gourry got wounded to save her. Lina told people that she hates people who get all sacrificial but she can not help to get soppy for what Gourry did for her, what he always does for her. "Well……he is my Guardian after all."

"Yes, but that is what we women try to find on a man. We try to find someone who is strong, loyal and dedicated to the ones he loves, one that shows his love with his actions, which is exactly what Gourry does." Linda continued, looking up to the sky. "Now a day that is so hard, so difficult to find. That is why I say that you are a very lucky woman, Lina Inverse." Linda then takes a bow to Lina. "I wish you a good journey Lina Inverse and I hope that if we meet each other again we can become good friends." Linda then leaves the hall and that was the last time that Lina saw Linda.

_End of Flashback._

In these last few days Lina backed cookies for her travelling swordsman, as a demonstration that she loved him but now with Linda's words Lina feels more nervous. All the times that Gourry saved her, protected her from danger and even risked his life for her back in the sea of Chaos was that his demonstration that he loves her just like she loves him? This new discovery made Lina's heart bump heavily and worst of all she does not know what to do with it, how can she face him now after all the times she makes fun of him or beats him?

"Miss Lina?" Amelia called from behind her.

Lina wakes up from her thoughts and looks back at Amelia. "Amelia, what is it?"

"Well, I'm a little curious to know why you didn't take the money of those bandits you just beat."

Lina blinked in confusion. "Bandits? What bandits?"

"Those bandits!" Zelgadiss points to the bandits laying on the ground right behind them down the road.

Lina widens her eyes. "I was beating up bandits?" she was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even notice that bandits that attack her.

"Surly you would have notice!" Gourry responded. "You beat them like dummies when they passed right by you!"

Lina laughed nervously. "I guess my head was in the clouds."

"And you say I have the brains of a jellyfish."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"Nothing, nothing!" Gourry said in defence but then grunted and hold his arm.

Lina gasped when Gourry hold up his arm, it is still wounded after that incident with Pinto. Amelia and the healers of Ullon could not heal Gourry completely because they were too exhausted after healing all the soldiers that were wounded by Pinto and Lina is still not full with her powers yet. "Alright, let's camp out for tonight!" she suddenly announced.

"Huh?" Amelia, Gourry and Zel asked.

"Why do you want to camp out for tonight, Lina?" Zel asked a little irritated. "You were the one who wanted to head out to the next town to find a nice Inn to stay!"

"Yeah Miss Lina. Why did you change your mind?" Amelia asked.

"Oh come on you guys. It is a beautiful day and I'm sure that it will be a beautiful night tonight. I bet there will a lot of lovely starts out there, and the best way to admire the lovely sea of stars in that dark black sky is to see them in the outdoors than inside a short spaced room." Besides I don't want Gourry to work out some much and having to end up opening that wound up so much until the time I can heal it completely. Lina added in her mind.

Gourry sighed. "This girl is so difficult to understand……"

_To be concluded……_

Sunny: Almost done here. Only one chapter left to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Gourry's Choice

Ramon: Another Lina and Gourry fic, which many will enjoy.

Sunny: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this new fic.

_--_

Chapter 7

_--_

The Slayers pick up a place to sit up their camp, after a few minutes of preparing up their tents. Lina manage to create a fireball to set up a fire for their dinner with much to her delight.

"Alright!" Lina said excitedly. "My powers are coming back! I love it!"

"Not need for much Lina." Amelia said.

"So where is the fish?"

"Gourry is taking care of that." Zel responded as he came back with more wood.

"What do you mean?"

"I told him to get the fish in a lake I found near by." Zel responded, putting the wood on the ground.

"WHAT!?" Lina shouted. "You send Gourry to go fishing when you know that he is in no condition? Where is that lake?"

"That direction." Zelgadiss pointed behind him and started to put more wood on the fire.

"Alright, I'll go find him." Lina said and walked to the direction that Zel pointed.

Amelia could not help to giggle with the situation. "It's so cute when Miss Lina is so worry with Mr. Gourry. That is almost too rare to see."

"As long as I am not forced to play matchmaker again it's all fine with me." Zel said as he got up and clean the dust of his hands.

"Well I guess you did when you ask Mr. Gourry to go find us some fish and then told Miss Lina where he is." Amelia pointed out.

Zel panicked with that observation. "Oh my gosh….your right."

Amelia then looks back to the direction that Lina went with a smile, she just hopes that this is finally the opportunity that Lina need to confess her feelings to Gourry.

"You know that will all end up with Lina Dragon Slaving the entire place, don't you?" Zel asked, reading Amelia's face.

"Oh come on Mr. Zelgadiss, have a little faith."

_--_

Moments later Lina arrives to the lake and saw Gourry on the top of a cliff with a fishing bow, trying to catch some fish.

"Gourry!!" Lina called.

Gourry turns his head around to see Lina walking towards him. "Hey Lina what is the matter?"

"Why are you fishing when you know that you are still in bad condition?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Look, I got some fishes." Gourry points to five fishes he caught.

Lina is not impressed; she can catch at least much more than that in a matter of seconds. But then again maybe she is the one who is being over protective this time, after all Gourry had received much worst in the past and he made it out alright.

"Besides look at that view Lina." Gourry points up to the moon.

Lina looks up to the air to see the moon, it is full moon. "It's a full moon tonight. If you see one full moon you have seen them all. What is so special about it Gourry?"

"Look down to the lake Lina."

Lina looks down to the lake and gasped with what she saw, the lake is making a reflection of the moon, making it look like it is a path of light all the way to the other side of the lake. Lina sits down next to Gourry, watching the view; she remembers seeing this stuff back in her home town when she was little. Once a year there is a festival back in Zelphiria, with lots of funs and a lots of games but Lina hated being in those festivals, peoples just keeps pointing her as Luna's kid sister and she hated it, so she usually runs away from the city until she arrives to a small lake near town, it was possibly the only place in her city where can feel peace and she uses to see the moon reflecting on the lake. In those times she always was alone watching the view but this time is different because this time she is accompanied by another person.

Lina blushed when she realised that she is in similar moment that she was with Gourry back in that sand temple, the moment where Gourry fell asleep and she rested her head on his shoulder, she possibly would have sleep there if Aqua didn't show up.

Gourry continues to look down to the lake not noticing that Lina is staring at him, admiring him. It is amazing how much her life changed when Lina meet Gourry, he is an amazing swordsman with a sword ability that no man can match with the intelligence of a rock, even so he protect and supports Lina with out questioning. This is one of the many things that Lina admires about Gourry, any one would not even dare to travel around with Lina because of her bad attitude, even someone with Gourry's intelligence would not want to stay with her, not even Amelia and Zel stay that long with Lina because of her methods and bad temper, but Gourry continues to stay with her with or without a sword, he knows how she is and how she is not but he stays with her and he accepts her for who she really is, and that touches Lina right on her heart. "You're all heart Gourry……" Lina whispered.

"What Lina?" Gourry asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" she shouted.

_--_

The time passes and Lina and Gourry are still near the lake and Lina feels like her heart is about to jump out of her mouth, she's been with Gourry all this time and the only thing she wants is to finally reveal her feelings but her fear continues to block her. After all this things she went through these last weeks, her battles against Hellmaster and that incident in Ullon she still can not reveal her feelings.

"Are you alright Lina?" Gourry asked. "You've been very quiet."

"**I'M ALRIGHT!!**" She blurred out, making Gourry jump back.

"Uh…..alright…."

Lina looks back to the water, she can not believe that she is acting like teenager girl with a crush. She fought against some mean bad sorceress, she put up with Naga's loud laughs, she fought against high raking heavyweights like Rezo, Shabrimingo, Copy Rezo, Garv and Hellmaster, even so she is afraid to reveal her feeling to Gourry? Lina is angry with herself for acting this way.

Lina then takes a deep breath, thinking of turn the events here in a different way. "Gourry!"

"Huh? What is it Lina?"

"I want to ask you something very important here, and I want your complete attention! So don't fall asleep the last time I ask you something important, understand?"

"When did I fell asleep?"

"PAY ATTENTION!!"

"Yes madam!"

Lina took a deep breath, she about ready to ask her question, now that she is all alone with him and there is no one around to witness or to interfere. "Gourry….Gourry….do you…….do you love me Gourry?"

Gourry did not respond to her, he only gives her silence which only made Lina more nervosa. After a long line of silence Gourry holds Lina's cheeks with his hand. "I would not have continued to travel with you if I didn't Lina. I would have not risked my own life when you were possessed by the Lord of nightmares if I didn't Lina."

Lina's eyes widen, after all this time she feels like a big weight has been released from her heart, she never thought that Gourry would retrun the same feeling she has for him. "Gourry, you…"

Lina was silence because Gourry lock his lips. At first Lina was so sock that she frozen, she would immediately punch Gourry on his face but after she recuperated from her shock she return back the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gourry's neck.

Slowly Gourry lends Lina down to the ground, still kissing her, and slowly he passes his hand all the way from her hips until he reached her shirt and started to unbutton it.

Lina panicked and pushed Gourry away from her. "Gourry, no! I….I can't do this!"

"Why not?" he asked in a soft voice, trying to calm Lina down.

Lina took her time to answer it, recuperating from the shock. After she was completely recuperated she answers him. "I….I've never done this before……I'm scare……"

Gourry slowly moves his face to Lina's and kisses her on his cheek and starts to whisper to her hear. "Don't worry Lina, I'll be gentle."

Gourry tender moves and voice were enough to calm Lina down, so much that she felt she melted in his arms. And once again Gourry starts to kiss Lina again and resumes unbuttoning her shirt and……"

_--_

Lina been picturing her moments with Gourry for five minutes now, ever since she shouted _nothing, nothing_ to him, and drooling as she did.

"Lina , what is wrong?" Gourry asked confused. "You are drooling."

"**WHAT?**" Lina snapped when she woke up from her dream state. "I am not!" She shouted and then cleans up her mouth with her arm. She sure did not want Gourry to know what she's been fantasizing in the last five minutes.

Gourry could not help but to laugh at this. "You sure will never change Lina, I am glad for it."

"Huh?" that last one made Lina look at him with a blush on her cheeks. "Gourry……what do you mean?"

"You maybe a humiliating knuckle head, and stubborn, very loud, but you are very unique Lina. Very different from most girls. That is one of the things I admire about you Lina."

Lina stared at Gourry for a moment but then looks down. "Gourry……you said that you would protect me until the day you die. You do remember that, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" he said very proudly.

"And you……don't you ever regret making that promise to me?" Lina ask shyly. "I may be unique but you know that I am not the easiest of persons to go around and……"

Lina was silent when Gourry put a finger on her lips. "Don't talk like that Lina, that is so not like you. I don't regret any moment I spend with you even if you hit me or insult me a lot."

"Gourry……" Lina whispered very sentimentally.

Gourry then gently puts his hand on Lina's cheek. "When I meet you I felt like my life has taken a new road, one which I didn't have to do most of the obscured jobs of a mercenary. You gave a complete and different path to my life Lina, and I am eternally grateful to you."

Lina's blushed never faded, this is the very first time Gourry ever talked to her like this, in fact this is the first time any one ever talked so sweetly and so harmoniously to her. Lina could not help herself but to smile at Gourry and putting her hand over his. "You jellyfish, I am the one who should be grateful to you."

"What?" this confused Gourry.

"Before I meet you I never had anyone who accepted me for what and who I am. That I why I can feel more confident now and I can continue with my travels and my battles, and even with my crazy jobs, because I know that you will always be on my side Gourry." Lina said very tenderly, in a way that no one ever seen, in a way that she never showed to anyone.

Gourry was a little amazed with the way Lina talk to him but he didn't care, he didn't want to interrupt this moment with stupid comments that might come out of him. But then memories from that past starts to flow on his mind, remembering how Lina was possessed by the Lord of Nightmares and how she was taken to the Sea of Chaos, the one memory that he wishes to forget.

Gourry then hugs Lina very firmly and affectionately at the same time. "I promise Lina, I will protect you……I will never let what happen with the weird mean boy happen again……. I will not let anything happen to you."

Lina was taken by surprise when Gourry hugged her like this, she felt like she's in heaven. Normally Lina would punch Gourry for even touch her but she didn't do it because this is defiantly the most romantic moment of Lina's life that she did not want to ruin it for anything, so she return that hug.

Gourry and Lina remain in each other's arms for a few moments, feeling like the seconds have turn into centuries, not wanting to conclude this amorous moment. Both of them feeling like they have already been in a situation like this in the past but they didn't care, they are here now, in the present, in each others arms, in each others kind-heartedness, their only wish is to let this moment last for infinity.

Lina then gently holds Gourry face, making him look into her eyes. "Gourry……" she said with a soft smile.

"Lina……" he replied with the same smile and tender eyes.

Slowly both their faces approach one another with their lips approaching until it……

"**AH-HA!!**" Wiser shouted and came out from the behind a tree. He shouted so loud that Lina and Gourry back away from each other with embarrassed faces. "I finally found you Lina Inverse! You are under arrest!!"

"Hey Lina, it's that Inspector….what's his name? Joe?" Gourry asked, "Lina?" Gourry looks back at Lina and paled.

Lina's body is cover with a red aura, her eyes are hard and frightening and she roars like a wild beast ready to attack his prey. "Oh no……She is going to blow us all!"

Lina looks at Wiser with a dangerous smirk and eyes so sharp like she could cut a person's soul by looking at them. This was absolutely the most romantic night in Lina's life but this annoying, loud mouth, inspector that loves to blame Lina for everything had to ruin it. "Wiser……" She spoke like if a demon possessed her. "I really, really, really, REALLY can not forgive you for this! **DRAGON SLAVE!!**"

_--_

From their camp Amelia and Zel saw the massive detonation created by the Dragon Slave.

"See? I told you." Zel said to Amelia.

Amelia sighed heavily. "When will Lina and Gourry ever admit their feelings with out ending in such brutal ways?"

_--_

"**This time it was not our fault!!**" Lina and Gourry shouted at the same time.

_THE END_

Sunny: well everyone, this is it. Our story is over.

Ramon: we want to thank everyone for reading our fic and for reviewing it. We truly appreciate that.

Alandra: Hey wait a minute here Sunny! I didn't like the ending you put up here! After the romantic stuff we put on you end up in such a hilarious way? Besides the time line of this fic is between Slayers Next and Slayers Premium, so why is it that Wiser, which shows up in Slayers Revolutions, appears in our fic?

Sunny: For comedy. Besides, would you prefer the ending that Air Jay wanted to put?

Alandra: Oh……yeah, that is a good point, well made.

Air Jay: Hey Yo! What is wrong with the ending I wanted?

Alandra: I won't even respond to you Air Jay!


End file.
